muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Stabber ApSig/INSANITY! Armored Core in Muv-Luv?! How would that Work?
Currently I'm working on a Crossover Fanfiction of Armored Core and Muv-Luv, Here's the First chapter. This blog here is to help me get ideas on how Armored Core and Muv-Luv would interact, both technically and with the characters. For my Story, the average, Raven-use Armored Core is a combination of Armored Core Nexus and Armored Core V; there aren't any NEXT's flying around, but they have been used in the backstory of the story. Also My references are the Opening, Ingame Cutscenes, and the Nineball Serpaph from Another Century Episode: R are among my references. Mecha Info In this Story, Armored Cores will have an standardized or average hieght of 10 Meters, around half the size of a Tactical Surface Fighter. For the technobabble of the Armored Core tech, I'll be taking a few pages from how the Gundam and Macross stuff works with a few things from the other Sci-Fi stuff I know about, like Halo and Mass Effect. For example in my story Energy Weapons, specifcally Laser and Pulse Weapons, make use of a special particle field to contain, and therefore concentrate, the laser energy into either a blade or laser bolt. Here's a blog that details how Armored Core stuff works, it's mine. Basics Tactical Surface Fighters *Closer to Fighter Aircraft than ACs are. *Developed in a short period of time, which had many inventive technologies to counter BETA. Necessity is the mother of invention. *Built to be mobilty centric using Cutting Edge Technologies Armored Core *Closer to Tanks than TSFs are. *Developed over a long period of time, which gave large amounts of Refinment and the addition of many advanced technologies. *Built using Advanced yet Rugged Technologies, and with many possible components that can cater to a wide variety of combat styles. Weapons Despite Armored Core's being 10 Meters tall, AC's have weaponry that match or exceed TSF weapons, like their Assault Cannons and Missile Containers due using similar sizes and being more advanced as well. Armored Cores also have access to Energy Weapons, Although these dont have the raw power of a Laser Class on average, They have the advantage of being very concentrated pulse allowing them to deal comparable damage. The essential difference between BETA and AC energy weapons is one of Raw Power vs. Efficent Process. A Laser Blade is like having a Melee Halberd that causes Laser Class-like damage when its used. Although it can rival a Laser Class in deadlyness, I would think of it more like a Energy version of a Halberd where close-combat tactics are needed to deal this damage, but when it does connect properly with a powerful enough Laser Blade will cause damage that can be confused for both a Laser and a Halberd. Defense Armored Core's are Tougher than TSF, its that simple. It's not a large difference, but it's enough that a High-Grade Armored Core can survive a Laser strike, but that AC is not likely to survive the next laser thats sure to come. Although TSF have a near similar tolerance through advanced materials and Anti-Laser Coating, AC's have somewhat more advanced armor. Mobility Although Armored Cores, especially Lightwieght Models, have the manueverabilty and posturing comparable to a F-4 Phantom or 1st Gen TSF; a few things to add is that Armored Core's can reach the speeds of TSF using Electrically Powered Rocket Boosters. TSF have the advantage with thier Jump Units, They not only have a wider range of movement than standard AC Boosters, but they also take advantage of Aerodynamics like actual Aircraft for propulsion and manuevering; something that ACs dont really take advantage of most of the time. The equivelent of TSF Thrust Vectoring, which is common to do, is the 'Quickboost Turn' which is a NEXTs exclusive and not that easy to do. Quick boost, or Hi-Boost as it's called in ACV, the abilty to cause the boosters to do a high powered pulse for high-speed movement. From an Eishi's perspective this is considered a very heavy usage and risky usage of the Rocket Motors in the Jump Units. Essentially, Armored Core's can have similar mobility to a TSF, but the reason they dont most of the time is because ACs are built for ground warefare and approach mobilty closer to how a tank does, with near-constant stabilty and usage of brute force that isnt sustainable over long periods. Handling Although both mecha types have a similar Operating Systems in terms of Weapon and Damage mangagement, the short answer is that TSF are more manuel in thier operation than Armored Core's. Although Armored Core's can match TSF speed and use something like a TSF's Operation by Light or equivelent to it. I believe that diference between the operating systems of a TSF and a AC is almost like the difference between XM3 and the Original TSF OS in responsiveness; only the AC's OS is made for stabilty and simple automatic movements, like a Laser Blade slash, making its postures less intricate and more rigid, than a TSF especialy in High-speed CQC. But an Armored Core's moves have relativly more power and control behind them, allowing better usage of and resistance to hard hitting weapons. But how the AC OS is similar to the XM3 is that is has a non-self expanding library of simple moves. Basically I think that the AC OS is more streamline with no preemptive control overides for safety and wear-and-tear, and has limited XM3 functionality with a rigid, somewhat compartmentalized posturing. And now on to the topic of Interface. In a NEXT it uses a type of Psychic control system which I think would be like Evangelion's Entry Plug thing or Gundam Unicorn's NT-D; and a 'Normal', the ones you'll see mostly in my story, uses what I theorize is a Gundam/Macross setup with buttons and joysticks. A TSF takes a middle ground by using the ussual buttons and controls of a Mecha and a partial thought control system. This, and a TSF's more responsive design, allows it mobility, at least in turning and posturing, nearing or at NEXT level at high-speeds. As a Sidenote I think an Eishi would find AC's cockpit claustrophobic. Characters In the character area, Ravens, the elite mercenaries of Armored Core, are on average much more ruthless than a typical Eishi , Ravens fight people on a regular basis with enemies like BETA being a rarity; and Raven's have the possibilty of being craftier than a Eishi due to having to deal with being a lone wolf and surviving Corporate Conspiracies. Also Ravens are more 'elite' than Eishi, with greater averages in skills, character , and let's face it, plot armor. Eishi would have more personal connections and Loyalty than a Raven, this diference is a basis for a plotline in the story. For the other characters, In the Muv-Luv universe there will be some characters from the Armored Core 4 universe but their not from this stories Armored Core universe. Hydra The Main Character is an unnussual Raven called Hydra; he's a Former Rayleonard LINX, a NEXT Pilot, from the my story's version of the LINX war. He's in the ACNexus/ACV timeperiod because he was cryogenically frozen. He doesn't use a AMS to pilot his AC, but his 'psychic traits' allow him at least greater awareness in battle. Expect stuff to happen involving Espers and the TSF/AC Hybrid to be like the 03-AALIYAH, but its not a NEXT with a AMS and Kojima Particles. Other than that, this Raven is a Genius, an Otaku and a AC Architect with questionable sanity by Muv-Luv Alternative standards. How Hyda interacts with the Muv-Luv universe is he uses his knowledge of how the Corporations do things, and his experience with Armored Core science and designs, to ruthlessly get ahead in life there. Bernadette Le Tigre De La Rivière The Second Protagonist to the story. Still trying to work out how to write for her. I think it woud lhelp if I could read the TSFIA that she apears in. Armored Core Universe Timeline *Possibly Muv-Luv Extra / Altered Fable, or My story's version of it. *Not so far Future **The Muscle Tracer, a powered armor derived robotic vehicle, is introduced. **Plans are made by the Nations and Corporations of Earth to exploit the Solar Systems resources and colonize Mars. **The Cored MT, more commonly known as General Purpose Armored Core, or Normal, are introduced. These are essensentially more advanced and modular MTs that can be customized without making an entirely new MT from scratch. These models require a complete overhaul to be custmized though. **Raven Mercenaries piloting high-end Armored Cores establish themselves on the Battlefield, **In order to hamper eachothers progress in their space race, the Corporations launch Assault Cells into orbit. This works too well, blocking the Final Frontier for everyone. **A Population explosion occurs around the world. *The National Dismantlement War **The well coordinated worldwide coup de'tat only lasts a week with relatively little loss of life. **Armored Core NEXT's are deployed by the major corporations, These are Cutting Edge Armored Core's with integrated Kojima Particle technology and a Psychic control system called the Allegorical Manipulation System (AMS). The few that can use the AMS and control a NEXT are called LINX. **Hydra witnesses Rayleonard corporation LINX Berlioz in Canada. **Results in the end of all major wars around the world. **This is the start of Corporate Rule, that continues to the present and the foreseeable future. *LINX war **Hydra, current handle REDACTED ***Joins Rayleonard as an AC Engineer, later becomes a LINX ***Meets Otsdarva aka Maximillian Thermidor, another Rayleonard employee. **The Events of Armored Core 4 ***Rayleonard attempts the Closed Plan, but fails **Hydra is Cryogenically Frozen under unknown circumstances. **Tensions between Raven Organizations and the Corporations rise. **Layered underground complexes are concieved as a countermeasure against Kojima Contamination and contruction Begins *The Thirty Years War **Events of Armored Core: For Answer ***The ORCA Brigade, lead by Maximillian Thermidor, enact the Closed Plan, destroying the orbiting Assault Cells. ***Deployment of Arms Forts, and evolution of older Mobile Fortresses ***White Glint, a LINX for Line Ark a new Nation opposing the Corporations, becomes a Legend **The many of the war(s) notable fighters were LINX and Human PLUS users. **NEXT Technologies are refined and become more widespread. Non-Kojima Particle using derivatives and imitations are actively persued especially by Anti-NEXT and Human PLUS factions. **Legend has it the First usage of Overed Weapons, or at least their progenitors. These are used as risky Anti-NEXT and Anti-Arms Fort weapons **Nineball Seraph, a Custom Armored Core used a by Rank 1 Raven Hustler One, is deployed becoming a Legend and a Nightmare to both LINX and PLUS users. **The Conflict concludes with the Great Destruction. *Great Destruction aftermath **To survive, people retreat to underground Layered Complexes or Fortified Topside Cities. **Kojima Technology is no longer in widespread use, either from lack of ability or being restricted. This marks the end of the era of NEXTs and LINX *Events of Armored Core 3 then Silent Line **Layered Complexes and the Surviving Topside Cities begin to interact. **Amber Crown's AI malfunctions and is subsequently overridden after attempting to release a deadly Nuero Toxin. Many of the sections of this Layered fall into disrepair that lings to today. *The Events of Armored Core Nexus Revolution. **Hydra is found and awakened by REDACTED at the Amber Crown Layered **Hydra, current handle REDACTED, begins his career as a Raven based out of the Amber Crown Layered. **Hydra confronts Nineball Seraph, it dissapears due to a device that would be later developed by REDACTED into the Emergency Spatial Shift Device **Hydra's first Alchoholic Drink and The Incident with the Cat, during the finishing stages of development for the Emergency Spatial Shift Device. *The Events of Armored Core Nexus Evolution, and Armored Core V. **Present Day: Mission 00.1: -NO DATA- **The Emergency Spatial Shift device is ready for live testing. Muv-Luv Unlimited/Alternative Universe Differences *More or less the same, but starts to diverge on August 6th 1999. *Some of the Armored Core 4 Corporations are around, but their are not as prominent due to political climates and Muv-Luv's Original TSF producers of taking the stage. Therefore these corporations didn't get a chance to grow to how they are in Armored Core 4 or some cases don't exist at all, at least as a consolidated organization. *At least Some of the Characters from Armored Core are around. They might not be going by their handles here though. *Mercenary groups exist, Their ussaully small and involved mostly in BETA Resistance operations, but there are of course plenty of the shadier ones like Christopher. *The BETA presence on Mars is not as large as it is in the original universe(s), but it's not any less dangerous. Closing Well that's It for Now, hope to get some input on this. I also hope you check out Armored Core x Muv-Luv: Find Answer. Just rememer Armored Core is awesome without NEXT's, and this is from a guy that got into Armored Core with AC4. Also If You didn't notice in my Stories Multiverse timeline for Armored Core, Tsukiji Tae from Extra gets sent to the Armored Core universe when Yuuko did something, there was Alchohol and someone's cat involved for Armored Core side of the Equation. That will definetly be a fun sidestory thing to write. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan fiction